


Don't look at me

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [16]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Love, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Tragic Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part VIII</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't look at me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #16: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part VIII_  
  


Loki’s always been good on vanish without a trace: like a wounded beast, he looked for dark and silence.  
 _Don’t look at me_ , those eyes cried out – and his gaze was hard and hostile, because he really believed it.  
“I can’t obey you,” said Thor after their first night together, his fingers intertwined between Loki’s black locks.  
Loki’s turned back. On his pale and smooth skin, every bite was a red sigil.  
Red as the blood he didn’t believe in anymore.  
“Do you think you can really love me?”  
“I don’t need to think about something I’m living.”


End file.
